The Founder's Return
by lordlosslove
Summary: Will Zavala be the next villain? Cayde has stolen more tech and is carrying out his plans to save the universe when he manages to revive a guardian who has been dead for hundreds of years. Dem Fairwind knew Zavala in his early years and fears that his intentions with the vanguard aren't as pure as he claims. Despite having a past with him she backs Cayde's efforts and brings unrest
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Destiny fic, but I'm so in love with the lore and characters who deserve more attention that I couldn't help myself. I needed to get this out of my system. I honestly believe in the next Destiny 2 Expansion, or game at least, Zavala will be the villain. I do have love for him though. Please enjoy. #ForCayde**

The atmosphere around him hums of a violet hue. The clay like rocks crunch beneath his feet and his hands swing with every step. The surroundings are uncharacteristically silent as he makes his way across the seemingly desolate planet, Inora.

"A bit more out of the way than I'd hoped, but…" Cayde-6 pushes up his sleaves and leaps atop of a boulder, overlooking the orange, dusty landscape spotted with taken rifts. "If ya want something down right, gotta do it yourself."

Dilapidated metal structures hang in the balance, coated in dust. His ghost materializes next to him as he studies the view. "Wow, this place has really fallen to shit."

"Sundance, language!" He leaps down, and spins on his toes. "But yeah, it's a pretty sorry rock." Cayde saunters over to a taken rift that snaps out at him and warps his reality with little threat. "That's what happens when the Taken overrun a civilization." He bends to the ground and palms the dirt. It's what'll happen to the city if I don't do something."

Sundance flies in front of him. "We."

"That's what I said. C'mon! Let's get to searching before things get ugly again."

"Searching?" His red ghost soars a little higher, "I don't even know what we're looking for."

"Funny, neither do I. So, tell me when you find something."

Sundance scans, blue wave hovering over the ground. She snaps back. "Rocks, Cayde. I've found rocks!"

Cayde runs inside of a hollow structure, leaving Sundance outside and yells out, voice echoing from inside. "Just scan anything. We need a power source."

"For the cannon you stole?"

"The cannon I found. Taken aren't thorough, they had to have left something behind and I know if we just go a little deeper…"

A brief sound of static brings him to a halt before Ikora's voice rings out. "Cayde!" He sticks his head out of the entrance of the building and Sundance fades away.

"Yes?"

"Where are you? The meeting started 10 minutes ago."

He jumps onto the rooftop of another building, surveying the land until he spots a hole. "I already told you not to wait for me."

She releases a brash sigh. "You don't really have a choice. We're discussing our next move. This is a team effort."

"If by team you mean Zavala's needs and wants. I think I'll pass." He double jumps until he reaches the hole he's spotted. It's much farther than he'd expected, dug into the ground and he glances back to see how far his ship is as he continues on this unknown rock. Cayde peers down the ominous canyon into darkness and a chill runs through him, forcing him to take a step back.

"Cayde! Did you hear anything I just said?" The sound of Ikoras voice snaps him back to reality.

"Y-yeah. Yeah. I'll be at the meeting. I'm on my way now. But-unnel-you-the-up."

"No, Cayde. Don't do this. I know you can still hear me."

He disconnects the communicator and looks down the hole that practically begs him to descend. "Sorry, Ikora. You'd probably understand, but I can't risk Zavala knowing."

"Cayde wait!" Sundance isn't quick enough with the warning before Cayde jumps down into the abyss. He zooms into the darkness, body banging into ledges and stray rocks until the small space opens up and offers breathing room. The fall is long. He looks around at abnormalities such as floating rocks and an increase of taken rifts.

"Cayde. Nearing impact."

At Sundance's words, the vanguard hunter forces a pulse jump, allowing him to land safely. He looks up and isn't even able to see the entrance that brought him here. A long whistle escapes his mouth. "Well that was a close one."

"Where are we?"

This causes him to turn around at where he's landed. The dirt is no longer red, fashioning a dark brown tint and infused with metal. There are weapons and bodies strewn about the cavern among other destroyed items. Cayde walks to a blackened vehicle and bends to one knee, pushing buttons to no avail.

Sundance's mechanical voice rings off of the walls of the cavern. "There was a battle here." She flies over to a dead Cabal. "Fallen, Hive, Cabal, Taken… But who won? And why so deep beneath? I don't see an exit."

"You take that side. I'll check out anything else. Scan until you find something." Cayde gets to his feet and sees scorch marks on a wall. He walks over to them and rubs his fingers across the indentions. "This doesn't sit well with me." He bends to his knees, digging through the remains of Cabal and Fallen. He picks up an old gun and turns it in his hand. In his attempt to rub off some of the grime and dirt, a symbol is revealed.

"These guns… They're ages old." After latching one of them to his hip, he grabs the armor from a Cabal corpse and hanks at it. "This is made from pantrum. All Cabal armor is crafted from Cintrix now. This place has to be old. Like, before The Red War old. I doubt we'll find what we're looking for down here, but maybe…"

"CAYDE! I think I found something. Can you come here?"

He hops to his feet and rushes to Sundance who hovers over a clearing surrounded by bodies and debris. "What is it?"

"It's beneath the dirt. I believe it's a ghost." Cayde drops to his hands and knees and shovels dirt into his palms, tossing it out of the way. "There! I see it!" Cayde scoops until a ghost sits among the heap in his hand. He looks at it closely.

"Is there anything you can do?" Cayde asks, sorrow welling up inside him every time he sees a damaged ghost.

"I can try." Sundance scans the chipped and dirtied ghost. It's center, blue eye blinks to life and it twirls through Cadye's hand, fazing through and clanking to the ground.

"He's alive?" Cayde watches as the strange ghost struggles to float. It's cracked metal arms twist forward and back.

"Where?" The ghost has a low, slow voice, rebooting it's memory, energy and light. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hey there," Cayde greets cautiously as the ghost ascends higher, attempting to scan it's surroundings. "Who are you? You got a name?"

"Dem? DEM! Dem! Where? DEM!"

The ghost scans the ground frantically. Non-stop.

"Whoa." Cayde takes a step back. "What's wrong with him?"

Sundance floats toward the ghost and jolts upward. "I think he's reviving his guardian! Or, he's trying to."

Cayde watches the faint blue light of the desperate ghost as the outline of a body slowly begins to formulate. He bends to one knee, now listening to the ghost as it frantically calls out it's guardian's name. "Demondra! Demondra! DEM! I got you! We'll make it out of here."

Sundance floats next to Cayde, watching the sight of revival before them. "I think, at least for now, this is all he remembers. His light vanished while he was doing this who knows how long ago, desperately trying to revive his guardian. It explains the clearing"

The half transparent body of a human woman attempts to sit up. She pushes her own weight up against the clearing of the dirt. The darkness of the taken violate her flesh, snapping out and seeping back in as her normal color returns. She sits naked, panting heavily with her eyes closed. When they finally open, she glares up at Cayde with a piercing white gaze.

"Well, hello." The vanguard hunter tips an invisible hat.

She narrows her eyes and tilts her head. The tips of her hair are still white of taken violating her veins and rub against her bare shoulders. Cayde whips off his cloak and throws it over her. "You might want this."

The strange woman pulls it close to her naked body, but still glares. Her ghost continues to vigorously scan her in an attempt to heal whatever wounds and damagers remain.

"Freid. You can relax. I'm alive."

"No. Something. Something isn't right. We need to. You weren't-"

She grabs her ghost in her hands, letting the cloak fall around her waist. "Rest."

Freid, brown and weakened, fazes through her palms and lands atop the cloak. "I've been resting for too long."

"Stubborn as always. Freid!" She orders, voice more stern. "Return." The ghost obeys, disappearing. Dem, the newcomer, grabs Cayde's cloak more tightly and wraps it around her before struggling to a stand.

"Who are you, exo?" Dem asks, looking him up and down.

"Name's Cayde-6. But you can call me the guy who just saved your awoken ass. Either works for me."

"Quite the mouth on you. I'm a human for the record." She looks around and steps past Cayde, observing the cave they're trapped inside of. She looks up at the cave ceiling.

Sundance appears. "You don't look human. Well… you actually don't look awoken either. The flesh of a human and eyes of an awoken."

"With the aura of a taken," Cayde includes, watching her round the walls. She bends down to the body of the Cabal. When she stands again, her demeanor is less intimidating. Cayde runs a hand over his face, growing impatient. "Are you going to introduce yourself or make us guess?"

She looks Cayde in his eyes, holding his gaze with a melting intensity. "You must be a dense one, but I'll entertain it. My name is Demondra Fairwind. Hunter."

Cayde stumbles backward, shaking his head, but blows away his doubts with a laugh and fan of his hand. "There's no way."

"There is plenty way. Now that you found your way here to save me, which is a fucking miracle, gonna need you to get us out of here. As you can see my ghost took quite the beating…"

Freid materializes next to her. "I did not!"

She swats him away. "I honestly didn't expect them to send anyone. Take me to Osiris. We have to re-establish a plan to irradiate the Taken before things get sticky."

"Fairwind…Osiris?" Cayde is frozen in disbelief as he looks at the young woman. His blue eyes are unable to focus on a single detail about her and his thoughts wander. "Fairwind."

"Are you done saying that now? Yes. You know who I am. Everyone does. Can we go?"

She walks past him and he grabs her arm. She snaps around and snatches away. Cayde puts his hands up in innocence. "Demondra. Can I ask you something?"

She rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. "We're trapped in a cave. No time like the present!"

Silence marinates between them as he considers his next words wisely and her echoes settle. "Who is the current hunter sitting in the seat of the Vanguard?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Just answer it."

She brushes her hair behind her head. "Who other than the cocky stick-up his butt Caliban. And I don't care that he's in charge. My sister should've passed that torch to me instead of doing it in a fucking spur of the moment gambling match."

"Sister? Tallulah was your sister?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't speak so lightly about her death, but it was a foolish death and instead of being here, helping me save our people, she's dead and he is-!"

"Caliban is dead," Cayde blurts, sending her into silence.

Dem lowers her arms that were expressively waving about. Her tone loses it's velocity, shrinking down to that of a girl. "What?"

"Caliban is dead. He has been for 200 years."

Dem stares at him as if the words he'd said are scribbled about his blue face. She shakes her head now and begins to pace in circles, hands pulling at her hair. "No. That can't be right." She comes to a sudden stop as her voice sinks away. "200 years?" The pain and hopelessness in her eyes is apparent to Cayde.

"Let me start over." He bends to one knee, head lowered and hands behind his back. "My name is Cayde-6. I am the current Vanguard Hunter. It's an honor to meet you, Fairwind."

Sundance lowers to Cayde. "This is the most respect I've ever seen him show."

"At ease," Dem breathes. "200 years? Did we lose? The Fallen? The Cabal? The Taken? Our people?"

He rises and scratches his metal temple. "That's something I'll explain on the way back to the tower. There's a lot to cover."

"The tower? Arggh!" Dem cringes down, holding her head, seemingly in pain.

"What is it?" Cayde steps up.

Freid appears by her side, scanning her. "I can't help her."

Demondra's eyes pierce white. "Something's coming." The air around them warps.

Cayde knows the sign of foreboding Taken too well. "Uhmmmm we need to get out of this closed-in death trap," Cayde urges, looking at the ceiling of the cave. "Sundance!"  
Cayde's ghost flies up the top of the cave where they had fallen in. Cayde looks at Freid. If you don't want the founder to die again, follow her. That's the way out."

Freid hesitates until Demondra looks at him. "Go! I'll be fine." He turns on command and floats away after Sundance. Dem looks at Cayde. "And I'm not a founder."

Taken appear on the far side of the cavern. Cayde takes out a gun.

"How are you with a hand canon?"

"I'm a pretty sharp shot."

"Good cause that's all I got."

He tosses her the Sunshot. She catches it and smiles, admiring it's shape in her hands. "A Hunter at heart." She shoots down three taken thrall that run at her with ease. Two taken captains blast blazes in Dem's directions and she flips away from the flames, shooting them with the sunshot only enough to slightly disable them. "What the hell is wrong with this gun?"

"It's not as strong against the Taken. Just get 'em in the eye."

"The hell do you think I'm aiming for? The big toe?"

"Don't sass me just because your aim is subpar."

She turns and looks at Cayde. "Take that back or… HEY! Look out!" Dem lunges behind Cayde. When he turns around, she has a rounded white shield activated, protecting him from the oncoming blast of a Taken Ogre.

"You're a warlock?!"

"No!" She struggles under the weight of the blast.

"Then how are you doing that?"

"I don't know b-but… I can't hold this."

"Oh. Right." Cayde jumps into the air, over the shield and activates his golden gun mid-flip. With the accuracy that defines the vanguard and him as one of the best, he shoots the Orge and it disintegrates beneath him before his feet make contact with the ground. When he does, Dem drops the shield and falls over. As she's dropping, her body de-materializes and reforms on the red surface of Inora. Cayde catches her with a switch grab of the arm and she steadies her balance.

She laughs at the irony of them saving one another. "You're not bad, Exo."

"And you're not human. Not anymore at least. You're a new breed of something…" He walks around her until he has three-sixtied back around to her eyes, the horn on his head threatening to poke her and Dem leans back away from his curious gaze.

"You guys!" Freid's voice rings out, but not before Cayde is hit by a violet blast. Dem swivels around and is met with the thunderous roar from a Taken Ogre. She jumps away, avoiding it's next drawn out attack. Taken legionaries climb through the ground and from rifts as screaming thrall run towards them in the dozens. Dem's eyes are wide as she looks down at her lone hand cannon.

Cayde flies over her head, twisting wildly. "Fire hazard coming through!" His bright throwing knives shine in her eyes and his body glows of the light's golden flames. With dominating accuracy, he throws the flaming knives into the oncoming hoard of enemies. They burst into flames so intense that even the ash incinerates into nothing. The attack kills all of the thrall. His glow vanishes, and Dem jumps up in amazement when he lands.

"Holy balls! You've got to show me how you do that!"

Cayde turns and brushes off his shoulders. "A pleasure, but I'd like to leave with my arms and that's all I've got for now. OH NO!" The ogre shoots in his directions again and he dodges behind a rock. Dem hides behind one adjacent.

"Do you have any other guns?" she shouts in his directions.

"Other guns? Do I look like a titan to you?! Use some of your taken powers!"

Shots from the Taken Legonaries jump around them. The ogre attacks again, remnants from the blast shooting around the rock Cayde hides behind. He crouches down. Dem takes a deep breath and looks back at the Ogre, arming her gun.

"I know what you're thinking. You can't do this," Freid insists. "You don't know how It'll affect your body."

"I'll be fine. I can feel the light. It won't betray me." Dem slides into a clearing and jumps up. Enemy fire threatens her, but the golden flames explode around her body, engulfing her. Cayde peeks over the rock and observers. Small splotches of darkness violate her light. Regardless, her light overwhelms their enemies. Cayde rises to his feet at the powerful sight of a guardian in the circle of founders. She raises the Sunshot and it spins until it appears as if there are 15 of them circling around her.

"Here goes nothin'." One consecutive beam shoots from each gun, killing every remaining enemy. The fire illuminating the atmosphere disappears and Dem lowers back to the ground, resting on a single knee to catch her breath. Cayde runs to her and she gestures at him to stop.

"I got this."

"If I show you blade barrage, you have got to show me how to do that."

She struggles to her feet with deep breathes. Freid materializes and scans her body. Dem brushes off her legs and pushes her hair back. "It takes a lot of light."

Sundance reveals herself and flies around. "I bet. How many shots was that?"

"15."

"15? Cayde can hardly do—"

"Okay!" He steps between the two, grabbing Sundance in his hands before she fades away. "I think we should get back before more Taken try to kill us." He puts his hands up to his eyes, looking out into the distance.

Ikora's voice knocks him out of his wits. Sundance flies in front of him and shows a hologram of warlock vanguard.

"You know you're gonna have trouble getting out of this one, right?" Her tone is more desperate than scolding. Dem walks around the ghost, not getting in it's way, watching Ikora carefully.

Cayde jeers at the very thought. "Yeah, sure. What's Zavala gonna do? Ground me?"

"Just get here as soon as possible please."

Letting that request hang in the air, her image vanishes. Dem stands in front of Cayde when the ghost disappears. "Did she say Zavala?"

"That she did, my founder friend."

"The awoken Zavala? Titan Zavala?"

Cayde blinks a couple of times before nodding. "Bingo."

"Not only did he outlive me, but 200 years? I recognize Ikora too. She was young, I mean, so was Zavala but she was much more in your face about her strength. It'll be good to see them again and—"

Cayde steps in front of her. "Whoa Whoa Whoa. They can't see you. Not now. Never. They'll recognize you and I need to… There are things I need to do."

Dem tilts her head, amused at Cayde's gall. "On what authority can you tell me what I can and can't do?" Dem places a hand on her hip, eyebrows raised.

Cayde frantically searches for an answer, waving his arms around as if he'll catch one from the air and resolves to go with the truth. "I wasn't here on a mission to look for you."

"I guessed that."

"I was looking for a power source to activate a taken cannon that I found. I'm in the processes of converting its power with help from some friends, but I need a taken power source strong enough to power it."

"And you want to use me as a battery?"

Cayde lets a single nod be his answer.

"And why can't I show my face?"

"Oh." Cayde releases an obnoxious laugh. "Zavala is kinda the vanguard commander."

"No fucking way." The disbelief in her face only intensifies. "Really?! What whipped him into doing something like that?"

"Were you close enough to him to know?"

She smiles and looks at the ground, averting the memories of Zavala. "Close? We were friends. That's all."

Cayde acts as if he didn't notice the connotation of her reply. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he's not the guy you knew all those years back. A lot has changed. A lot has happened."

She nods and begins walking. "I bet. A lot of people I knew are probably dead. But that aside, this cannon. What will it do?"

"Well, with a blast strong enough, it should eradicate Taken from any planet they've infected."

She stops and gawks at him. "Are you serious? Can something like that exist?"

"Well, I don't really know. Haven't had a power source to test it. But something big is coming and I want to beat it to the punch."

"And you're afraid Zavala won't let you?"

Cayde shakes a single finger. "Not afraid. Proactive. The second he finds out, he'll find a way to stop it without me knowing."

She throws her arms over her head as she strolls across the orange planet. "I don't know. That sounds like something he'd support."

"You don't know Zavala as well as you think." Cayde turns around and walks backwards. "Just do me this favor. Keep your face covered and don't talk. Just to be safe, stay on my heels and everything will be peachy."

"Riiiiight."

"Sundance. Can you take care of her?" Cayde's ghost appears and scans Dem with a blue beam. Hunter garments materialize over her bareskin. She looks down at them.

"Wow. This is futuristic." She blinks a few times. "Wait. You could've done this the whole time?"

"Didn't have time," Cayde shrugs before snatching his cloak back. "Kinda anticipated to leave you here anyway."

"Then I would've gotten off of this rock, found you, and chopped your head off."

"Ohohoho, we're gonna love each other's company. Now, lets go. We've got cannon progress to make." At these words, he summons his sparrow. She looks at it, uncertain of the contraption. Cayde pats the tiny space behind him. Reluctant, Dem climbs onto the back of the sparrow.

"It has a bit of a kick, so hold on tight." She firmly clenches onto his sides as he kicks into gear. They fly over the dusty red ground and into the violet horizon.

* * *

Cayde's ship flies into the hangar of the tower. Robot assistants warn guardians of wet spaces and other ships land around him. He leaps onto a platform, followed by Dem. Her eyes are wide with awe as she observes the surroundings of ships, sparrows, robots and guardians passing her by. Lights blink and the sound of metal clanking against the tinkering of machinery all grab her attention at once. She spins in circles, attempting to drink in the whole atmosphere.

"This," Cayde gestures, extending his arms with grace, "is the Tower. Well, the hangar, but it's my favorite part of the tower." She is shocked speechless. Cayde walks in front of her, forcing her to stop and focus on his figure that towers above her by 4 inches. "And this stays on." He pulls her helmet from her hands and shoves it over her head. "Now follow me!"

Shoulders slouched, she trails behind him. Her amazement soon returns when they enter the main courtyard.

"This is the tower courtyard!" Cayde introduces. "My other favorite part. Wait til you see my favorite favorite part. Spoiler alert. It involves ramen."

Her eyes are drawn to the prospering traveler that reflects off of the black of her helmet and the dark skies as ships soar overhead. She walks to the railings and guardians with more urgent work ahead of them push by her. She places her hands on the guards, drinking in the city below. She lowers her head and Cayde places a hand on her shoulder, causing Dem to jump.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Even if this is all that's left…." The saddened joy shows in her weak tone. "It's more than I expected. The travelers light is prosperous, and I can feel the spirit of the people who still live. The people who you all have protected. Who I failed to protect."

"Don't think of it that way. We've lost a lot of lives too. We've won battles. We just happen to stick around for all of the bad stuff in between." She allows his encouraging words to linger as she stares down at the city and its walls far below.

"I didn't think—" She turns to continue an emotional speech only to realize Cayde is missing. "What the—" Soon catching up to him, she takes to his word and sticks to his heels as he travels through rooms of comforting light and furniture until he reaches an area of emptiness. The only thing that occupies space is Ikora as she overlooks the city.

"Hey there boss lady."

Ikora doesn't turn, shoulders rising and falling from a deep breath. "Didn't think I'd see you at all today."

"Well I couldn't leave you waiting."

"I'm not the one you should be worried about." She turns and eyes immediately snap to Demn who only stares her down. "Bought a friend with you?"

"Yep. This guardian's been helping me out with a few missions. So where is the old fuddy duddy?"

"In the chamber, still."

Cayde turns on his heels. "Guess I'll go entertain him a bit."

"Hey Cayde." Ikora calls. "Hold back a little. He's kinda testy today. Can't put my finger on why, though."

"When isn't he." When Cayde sees Dem still staring at Ikora, he yanks her along. "I'll get back with you on progress and such."

The two continue down a walkway. "So," Cayde starts, "can you at least act like you've been here?"

"Sorry," she hums. "I remember Ikora. We met a couple of times, though not on personal terms, but she's different now. I don't know how to put it."

"Don't let it get to you. I'm sure it won't be the biggest difference you notice today." They walk a bit further before Cayde swiftly turns and places both hands on her shoulders. The activity around them has picked up a bit more as a nearby ramen spot feeds inhabitants of the tower. "Stay here. I think I should handle Zavala alone."

"But I want to see him - what he's become."

Cayde's voice heightens in pitch considerably. "Yeahhhhh. That's the part that worries me. We'll get to it, but not now. Nothing personal. Just a vanguard thing, ya know." He pushes her away and rushes through the doors before she can stop him.

Dem grunts, annoyed, when Cayde slams them in her face. She's left staring at the white doors. She looks up the wall that they are connected to and smiles.

* * *

Cayde walks into the room, slowly circling a massive round table. Zavala's back is turned as he looks at a screen lined with information. "Do you take my authority for a joke?" He asks, not bothering to move. His voice travels through the room with intimidating ease.

Cayde raises his arms into a playful shrug. "Well if you're asking me seriously…"

"Today's meeting was important. We were discussing the wellbeing of the people." Zavala turns and glares at his Hunter partner with a fire in his eyes.

"We're always discussing the wellbeing of our people. That's our only mission." Cayde snaps.

"So, I assume you're going to claim doing something more important than fulfilling our only mission?"

Cayde crosses his arms, readying to dare their fearless leader. "There's more than one way to do things, Zavala."

"And you think prancing around on Inora is one of them?"

He looks off with an amused gesture, fanning away invisible worries. "Okay, that's because I…." Cayde halts in his words and stiffens before taking another step closer to Zavala. He looks him in his glowing eyes. "How did you know I was on Inora?"

Zavala doesn't answer, but the response lies in his gaze. Cayde takes several steps back. He spreads his legs and holds up his arms.

"Sundance. Search." His ghost immerges and starts at his head, circling Cayde in a full body search.

Sundance returns to attention with, "Left leg, behind the knee, above the calf, just in the joint," and disappears. Cayde reaches down in his leg and wedges out a little black mic, crushing it between his fingers with a pop.

"Is this the point we've gotten to?" Cayde mumbles accusingly. "We were never that high, but a bug is the lowest I've ever seen on you. Do you really think I can't be trusted enough? You really don't believe whatever efforts I'm taking wouldn't be for the good of our people?"

"If it was, you wouldn't hide it." Zavala retorts.

Cayde's voice gradually starts to rise. "I hide it because you would never take my side. What did you hear through that bug?"

"You're looking for something for a cannon you stole. After that, the frequency gets lost. Care to share the rest?"

"Not on this day. If you can't trust me, I'll give you a reason not to. These are my people too and I'll save them my way."

"Fine," Zaval growls, "but if you're going to get yourself killed, keep our guardians and our people out of it!"

Dem drops down. Her feet pound against the metal floors. Cayde snaps around and Zavala crosses his arms, eyebrows digging deep into his head. The sky above is dark and the beams connect to a ceiling-less entrance. Dem gets to her feet, beaming through her helmet.

"Guardian. You are trespassing in an area far beyond your jurisdiction," Zavala threatens.

"Oh really?" Dem dares. "I bet placing bugs on fellow vanguard is out of your jurisdiction, but I'm sure we'll gloss over that."

"Who are you?" Zavala challenges.

She takes small steps toward him, invading his space one inch at a time with an aura of intimidation. "I should be asking you the same thing because you're not Zavala. The Vala I know would join Cayde, work with his team under any measures to protect the people. Since when have you gone by the book?"

"Since I wrote it." Each word is heavy and stings Dem's very being. She can't help but laugh at the words she's just heard.

"You sound like the old man Saint-14. You remember him, don't you?" Dem inquires.

Zavala's face is scrunched in confusion. "Why bring him up? Who do you think you are? Give. Me. Your. Name. Guardian." This order is sharp with no forgiveness.

Dem removes her helmet.

Cayde leaps to her. "Wait no!" But is too late. She stares Zavala in his eyes.

"Ya challenging me, Vala?"

His gaze is thin as he studies her. "Fairwind? No. That's not possible. You—"

"I died? Yeah. I thought so too." She looks down at her rusty brown gloves, rubbing her hands together. Freid materializes, drawing more shock from Zavala.

"Freid. You look… terrible.

Freid ignores the comment. "I don't know how long we were down there, but Cayde here saved us."

Dem points to Cayde and winks. "You know, he kinda reminds me of Caliban. In a much more…. foolish way."

"Hey!" Cayde whines.

"No offense. Caliban was a good guy. Didn't deserve the seat of the vanguard though."

"You deserved that seat." Zavala insists. "But Tallulah was reckless."

"Aren't we all? Hunters. You used to understand that. You used to look up to her."

"I looked up to you," Zavala corrects, finally taking a step forward. "Your reserve."

"Hardly. It's not like you to snap at a hunter for doing what Hunters do best."

"Getting killed?"

The offense shows on Dem's face. "Yeah. That tends to happen a lot to us, but you've stood next to me on a battlefield. You've broken the rules and saved a lot of lives doing it."

"I'm not that young guardian you knew. Order is needed in the Vanguard."

Dem nods in understanding that lacks acceptance. "If anything, that's the main reason I'm glad Caliban got the seat over me. My sister's funeral… it was difficult, but I knew I wouldn't rest until I killed the damn thing that made her gamble her life away."

"That you did."

Dem jumps onto the table in the center "And I don't regret a second of it."

Zavala attempts to argue her point. "It hurt your chances of ever taking a place of leadership."

Dem bends to one knee on the table top and brushes her fingers beneath Zavala's chin. "And I'd do it over again given the chance." She sits on the table and leans back on her hands. "I see where your anger is coming from. You think I don't? Cayde shouldn't be your outlet of aggression just because he isn't what you wanted."

"I don't know what—"

"Don't play dumb," she interrupts, displaying her very power over him. "Cayde is his own being. He's a great vanguard. Better than Caliban. Better than I would've been. You need to stop targeting him just because you're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Now that," Dem sings, standing from the table, in Zavala's face while forcing him to step back. "I don't know. But I do know, just like he's got his personal vendettas, you've got yours. You're planning something. Ikora knows it too, but you've always been good at keeping a secret. Just keep in mind, whatever you're planning may be breaking every rule in your book, but I'll have your back regardless."

His expression is uncertain, gaze still sharp.

"You haven't forgotten have you?" Dem leaps back. She straightens her posture and puts her right arm up diagonally. "One with the heart!"

Hesitant, Zavala steps forward. His heavy steps clank against the metal of the room. Cayde looks on curiously as he approaches her. Zavala crosses his heavily armored arm with hers and says, "One with the light." For the first time, he cracks a smile and a nervous chuckle. Cayde blinks vigorously as he witnesses a side of the commander he has never witnessed and lowkey doesn't want to.

"I've missed you Demondra. We all have."

Her eyes find the dark, star-filled sky. "It feels like I went into battle yesterday."

"If only yesterday didn't last 200 years."

She looks at him with a grand smile. "I'm back." She jumps up and manages a hug around Zavala's bulky chest plate. "Now you have to deal with me."

There is sobbing in the corner. Their hug becomes awkward as the overexaggerated sobs grow louder and more intense. Dem releases Zavala and turns to see Cayde sprawled across the table.

"IT'S JUST SO TOUCHING!"

"For the love of light, shut up."

Zavala grabs Dem by the arm, regaining his serious nature. "I don't think getting involved with Cayde's plans is a good idea."

She snatches away. "Good luck stopping me. I know what it is, and I don't plan on backing out. I already promised to help."

"Does this plan involve that abnormal glow in your eyes? Or the fact that you're still alive and well?"

"PPFFFT! No. But I am damn tired." Dem stretches with a loud yawn. "We'll talk about it more tomorrow. See ya, Zavala. Can't wait to catch up."

He crosses his arms. Cayde waves back at him as they near the door. "Bye, Vala." When the two exit, Zavala sighs and clenches the bridge of his nose. "With Dem come her antics."

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Into the City

Dem trails behind Cayde through the tower. She kicks her feet with every step as his pace is moderately slow. Her head snaps back and forth between computers and crates stacked and latched throughout rooms and halls. It buzzes with activity despite the night time skies, guardian's passing them buy without a second glance. He leads her down a corridor and opens a door with the hunter insignia plastered in on it. Cayde leads her into the only part of the tower she's seen with an actual ceiling.

"This," he introduces, "is where you'll sleep, for now at least. It won't be long til we get you a permanent spot in the vanguard quarters."

"Don't need it," she shrugs, studying the room with a considerate air. "I'm not vanguard."

"But you—"

She snaps around and points a finger at him. "And I'm _not_ Tallulah!"

Cayde lifts his arms over his head and walks to the door. "There are just as many stories about you as there are of her. You were her equal. Some believed you were stronger, more skilled…"

"More reckless," Dem finishes. "I'm not cut out for the leadership thing."

He laughs, turning to look at her, the frame of his face raised. "You think I am? Nah. Doesn't work like that, but it _is_ exactly what it looks like."

"If it's that bad, why don't you just step down? Pin the position on someone else."

"When you're here. Protecting these people, making enemies, giving everyone a light to look up to, quittin' ain't that easy. As much as I hate to admit. That responsibility thing is a little important. Plus, I lost a dare."

Dem plops onto the small bed and looks at the ceiling. "Right. The dare. I didn't expect that to hold up. What is it? Some kind of Hunter tradition now?"

Cayde nods. "More or less."

"I don't really like being responsible for other people's lives," Dem tells him, raising her hand up to the ceiling as if she's trying to grab the air. "I'm not very good at it."

"But you saved a lot of people, right? That's how you died. Or so the stories say. Nothing goes into immense detail about what happened."

She clears her throat. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Right."

Cayde stands at her door in silence before releasing a dramatic sigh that makes her jump. Dem looks over at him as he stares at a wall, swinging his arms. Again, he gives an extended sigh. Dem glances over, confused.

Sundance appears between them. "If you don't ask, he won't leave."

Cayde throws his hand onto his head and leans against the wall. He inhales deeply, prepping for the biggest sigh yet.

"Caaaayyyde," Dem hums. "What's wrong?"

He jumps up and walks toward her bed. "So, what you said to Zavala…"

Her gaze snaps to him, not expecting the subject matter.

"About me not being what he wants. What did you mean by that?"

She clears her throat in an attempt to manage her thoughts before actually answering. Dem shuffles upward and sits crosslegged on the bed while staring at Cayde. He watches her and lets the silence between them rest.

"Well…" She scratches the back of her head and lowers her shoulders, looking down at the bed. "When he was younger, Zavala had a hard spot for Hunters. Didn't like em. He was competitive, and Hunters always have a trick up our sleeve."

"Always."

"But he and I got along well, regardless. When Caliban became the vanguard over me, neither of us were very happy about it. Needless to say, he hated Caliban, still does."

"What for?"

"It's probably best I not say." Her head hangs low and she perks up, trying not to let the pain show on her face. "But you have qualities that Caliban did. He was funny. Kind of a know it all. But he was a bit more cautious that you are."

"A cautious hunter?"

"I said _a bit._ Point being, I can see it in the way Zavala looks at you. It's more than discipline in his eyes, like… like…."

"Like a hatred." Cayde's voice is the most serious she's heard it as he completes her thought and she looks up at him. His expression is rather stiff, but his eyes gives off an emotion that can be sensed.

Dem continues, ignoring Cayde's interruption. "He looks at you the way he had Caliban. It bothers me. You're your own Exo, your own leader. You don't deserve the judgment of those before you."

When he doesn't say anything, he's looking around the room, not focusing on a single thing. He stays quiet and Dem moves up on her bed, swinging her feet to the floor and leaning forward, attempting to catch his attention.

"Cayde. He doesn't hate you. It's not like that."

Following another lengthy moment of silence, Cayde huffs a laugh. "Pfft. You think I'm worried about that? Nope. Welp, off to bed for you, founder. I'm out." At those words, he departs from her room. She watches the door swing shut.

Freid materializes and flies to the table against the wall. "If he isn't worried about it…"

"…then why did he ask," Dem finishes with an extended yawn. She lies down on the bed. Freid flies over and scans her body, causing her clothes to faze away into nothing.

"I still can't believe it," Dem mumbles. "We're back. And everything is so different. I hope I don't mess it up again." With that remark, she dozes to sleep.

* * *

A cold, empty darkness surrounds her and whispers warp in and out of her ears. Screams fill the air and taken snap at her with no warning.

"Demondra. Dem…"

Her eyes snap open and she looks around frantically, sitting up in bed. Freid lies on the table, resting. Not wanting to disturb him, Dem slips out of bed and leaves the room, rubbing her hair behind her head. Wearing nothing but a dark strap to cover her chest and briefs, she walks through the tower halls. The air is warm, perfectly setting against her skin. This time, guardians spare her a glance, but only for a short second before carrying on with their business.

She comes to a part of the tower that looks comfortable with lanterns, couches and fire places. Guardians sip on drinks and talk to one another. As she walks, she spots Cayde standing alone at a ledge a few stories up. Curiously, Dem studies her surroundings. There are a few tables, boxes and chairs. Opting for the boxes as the most efficient way up to the balcony, she back pedals before sprinting forward and leaping off of them. She clings to the railing and flips up to safety.

Cayde swivels around at the tap of her bare feet against metal and raises an eyebrow. "Oh what the hell. I'm not giving you my cloak this time."

"It was hardly any help the first time."

He runs a hand over his face and searches around for onlookers. "Why are you naked again? Freid! Please give her some clothes."

"He's not with me. I left him in the room to rest. He's been through a lot."

Cayde huffs a weak laugh. "Your ghost isn't with you?"

The look she gives him is uncertain. "Why would he be? He doesn't have to stick to me all of the time. Is yours with you?"

Sundance appears, brightly twisting and turning, startling Dem. "Good evening!"

"Wow," Dem mumbles. "You guys really rely on your ghosts these days."

Sundance vanishes. Cayde turns back around and peers down at the city. "Why are you awake?"

She takes a single step closer but doesn't challenge their boundaries. "Couldn't sleep. Nightmares. About Taken. What about you?"

A breeze blows between them. "I don't need to sleep."

Dem fails at holding in a chuckle. Cayde doesn't turn but he shifts. "Who believed that lie when you told 'em? Exos need rest too. What you gonna try to tell me next? Exos don't dream?"

"We don't."

"Cayde, dreaming is a human concept used to explain what we don't understand when our minds take control while we sleep. You mind does something similar whether it be rehash events or formulate new ones. Either way. You dream. But that aside, it doesn't even look like you've slept. Whatcha thinkin about, hot shot?"

His hands clench the railing and Dem walks next to him to peep his gaze that overlooks the flourishing city below.

"I don't remember much about my past models or who I was before the metal… But I know who I am now."

She nods slowly. "Yeahhh?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe whether Zavala likes it or not."

"Of course you will."

"I've just never been cut out for _rules_."

Dem places a hand on his shoulder. "You're overthinking it. I don't need to tell you this, but you are you, not what Zavala, or the traveler or your creators or anyone else wants you to be. I mean, yeah. Protecting the people is great and all, but you've gotta consider your well-being too."

Cayde doesn't respond, not even bothering to move in her direction. Dem makes a stubborn pout before leaping onto the railing and steadying her balance. She places her hands on her hips and looks down at the city.

He stumbles backward. "Whoa. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a look around at what you all have created. Care to join me?" She offers a hand.

Cayde looks at it and then her slim feet, lined onto the railing just enough for her not to slip to her death. "You're crazy."

"Oh. Look who's catching on."

Cayde leans over the railing and looks down, more frantically now. After observing his fate, he closes his eyes and shrugs. "Why not?" Before he jumps onto the railing with her, Dem puts up a hand.

"Nuh uh. You have to leave the ghost."

He stares at her and blinks when realizing she's serious. "Go without Sundance?"

"Cayde. Live a little. You'll be fine. Have a little trust in yourself, not your ghost."

Sundance appears, looking Cayde in the eyes. "I don't know about this."

"If there's danger," Dem says, regaining his attention, "your ghost will be the first to know. Take a leap. Live a life where you're not worrying about if you'll die or not. A life that doesn't involve worrying about the well-being of others."

After a few more seconds of contemplation, he clears his throat. "Sundance, stay here."

"Cayde—"

"I'll be fine. I trust Founder."

"You need to trust yourself."

Cayde hops onto the railing. "Don't think you're giving me much of a choice."

He looks down at the miles of free air below him and then around at the tower. No one is paying them much mind. Ships soar around them and robots beep in the distance.

"Ladies first!" Dem dives off of the edge. Cayde gives Sundance one last glance and wave. In a moment of faith, he performs a front flip off of the railing and plummets to the city below. Dem is in his sights, descending further down. He tightens his body, eliminating resistance and bullets to her until he's close enough to grab her arm.

She flips over, a smile stretching across her face. Dem offers him a wink before flipping back over and reclaiming her arm. The city is spread before their small shapes, glowing in splendid grander. The wind catches Cayde's cloak, snatching it behind him as he takes in the moment. The buildings quickly get larger and the ground fast approaches. Dem extends her arms and legs to slow her descent only a little. She yells to Cayde. "Follow my lead!" At those words, she forces a jump and stumbles into a busy market, rolling over her back. Cayde lands on his feet with little trouble.

The market is crowded with people and children. He dodges them like a pro, none paying attention to the fact that he just fell from the sky. The clothing is more casual with drapes and scarves, bright colors and browns. Men and women carry buckets on their heads and sticks in their hands. Robots haggles at the market stands. He turns and looks back up at the wall and tower. It is a powerful structure that appears foreign from this far down and stands equivalent to the traveler like a living thing.

"Don't get lost!"

The sound of Dem's voice drags him around. He spots her far into the crowd and dips and ducks under people to catch her. No matter how fast he runs, she remains five people ahead of him.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Nice hat!"

He barely slides by a person and they drop a box full of bread on the ground. "Hey! Asshole!"

"Well that's a weird way to pronounce my name!"

He continues full pace until Dem slows down at a clothing stand with long drapes hanging from it's rooftop, blowing in the wind of vibrant colors. She weaves through them, twirling and snapping a blue one off and tying it around her waist. She flicks off a dark red scarf, draping it over her head so that it flows over her shoulders. Cayde jogs toward the stand so that the breeze blows the drapes around him.

Dem swipes black paint onto her fingers and swears it over her eyes. The owners of the stand finally notices her.

"Theft!"

She doesn't even look back, jumping onto the rooftop. "I'll return them! Promise!" Cayde watches her leap from roof to roof. He looks at the angry salesman before jumping after her. Her speed has increased and his jog turns into a full on sprint until she finally stops and turns around. Cayde rams into her and she grabs his arms, managing to keep the two of them from falling over. He looks into her eyes that seem to glow brighter against the dark paint.

"You know these streets well," he states.

She releases him and takes a step back. "The streets don't changed just because you put up a wall. I used to live here. Still…" She looks around. "It's changed. There are more people. They seem happier too. Less scared. Not fighting and hiding day in and day out."

"They've been through a lot."

"Yeah. So much has changed. I wish I could've been around to be of use."

"How did you die? I mean, you seem capable enough. What happened?"

Dem laughs. "You've been itching to ask that one."

Cayde crosses his arms and finds a cloud far in the distance to focus on. "Pfft. What? No. I don't even care." His eyes quickly flicker back to see if she catches his bluff, met with a smile. "The stories are vague. All they say is you were smart, brave, died a hero, saved lots of lives...The one who would've been the vanguard and didn't live to see it."

Dem rolls her eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course! Secret is what the 6 stands for!"

"I need your word. This is big." She raises her arm. "One with the heart?"

He tilts his head before stepping forward and crossing his arm with hers. "One with the light."

Dem slides her hand over his arm as she steps back and jumps off of the roof. "Follow me!"

He looks down into the alley she's just descended into and closes his eyes. "What am I doing?" At that thought, he leaps down after her.

Both stand in the dark between two buildings. Dem bends down and lifts a manhole cover. A gaping dark hole in the ground is revealed. When she jumps into the hole, Cayde groans. "Oh no! Why. Not the… I'm gonna be sick." He shuffles a few times and whispers to himself. "It's cool. You got this." After a bit more self motivation, he jumps in after her.

His landing is heavy with closed eyes and clenched fists. When he opens them, he looks down at his dry feet and legs, lifting them one by one to study them. "No shit!" He looks around at the tight, dark tunnel that he stands in. The walls are dry stone.

"You comin', hotshot?"

Dem's voice rings through the tunnel and he follows it, step by step. He slides his hand against the walls, feeling vibrations nearby. He finally reaches Dem who stands at a door.

"Now," she warns. "Don't talk to anyone. Don't look around too much." She studies his attire and stance before exposing an expression of worry. "Try looking like you've done this before."

"Have you met me? I'm a natural at being natural."

She reaches up and tugs the hood on his head down. He slouches from her force, blinking at her height. She tilts her head with smiling eyes, the red cloth covering her hair. "And keep your face covered. We don't want anyone to recognize you. C'mon."

She grabs his hand and opens the door. Music plays in a dark room where colorful lights swirl on the ceiling. Heavy Titans and smooth Warlocks lean against the wall, talking. Hunters dance in the middle of the floor, spinning with Titan counterparts. An Awoken Warlock stands behind the bar lined with guardians of various subclasses, working literal magic with the drinks. The music hums through the air. Cayde looks around, more surprised than amazed. It's not the first social atmosphere he's been in, but to see so many Guardians in the city, full clad, is shocking. Guardian after guardian are enjoying themselves in a setting reminiscent of the first tower.

He realizes that his hand was released and quickly spots Dem's red headscarf at the bar. He walks across the dance floor, head down, and takes a seat at the bar.

"Where are we?" Cayde whispers, leaning close to her.

"This place has been here for ages. There was a time when we weren't allowed to relax. People were dying every second, so we made somewhere to ourselves, away from authority and responsibilities to relax."

"Wow." He tries to look around and Dem hits him in the arm. Cayde whips back around, head low. "Sorry. If Zavala knew about this place…"

"He does."

Cayde snaps around, eyes wide. "What!"

"Zavala hasn't always been the boss. We used to come here together… with friends. It was fun. Did you know he can dance?"

Cayde laughs. "Ohohohono but I know NOW!"

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about this place. When we came, it was just a couple of wooden boards and a ghost with good reception. It's really grown over the years."

"How did you know it wasn't gone?"

She shrugs. The Warlock slides her a blue drink. Cayde turns his head to hide his face and she gives the bartender a wink. "Why would it be? Guardians are just as stressed now as they used to be. And I think…."

She turns and sees Cayde isn't listening, eyes locked on two Hunters who're talking.

"Yeah man," the woman in red chest armor groans. "The asshole sent me on three strikes with damaged armor and a gun so weak, I don't know how the hell I made it back alive. Hardly paid me enough glimmer for my next meal."

The other Hunter takes a sip of his drink. "I'm sick of Zavala's shit. All he does is sit in the tower and send us out like sacrificial pawns for the hive. Traveler knows I'd love to see him in the Crucible. Titan or not, I'd get through that armor for every bit of glimmer he's worth."

Cadye pushes up from his barstool, letting the legs scrape across the floor and walks toward the two. Dem is quickly upon him, yanking his arm back. It's when he shows resistance, pulling away and not acknowledging her, that she becomes worried.

She wraps her arms around him from behind and covers his face. The bar moves around them, ignorant to the confrontation ready to unfold. Cayde stops walking, eyes blocked by her fingers. He feels her against his back, breathing heavy. "Let. Go," he commands.

"I need you to relax. You can't fight a guardian. Not here. We're in the city."

"I'm not going to fight them. I'm going to knock them out. Wouldn't be much of a fight."

"We are in a bar of people who are thinking the _same thing._ Vanguard or not, it won't end well for you."

"Challenge accepted."

"Cayde. You may be reckless, but you're not stupid."

He turns around too fast for her to move her arms and they hang awkwardly over his shoulders as he glares at her. It's a ferocity that she hasn't seen on him. He bends down to her ear and whispers, "Then get me out of here before I do something stupid."

* * *

The tone of the city is immensely more calm than the club. Dem leaps onto the rooftop, followed by Cayde. She walks across and removes the scarf, head low. He isn't far behind.

"Why did you take me there?" Cayde asks.

She doesn't respond, back still turned as she looks off into the distance of the city.

He doesn't let her avoid the question. "I know there's a reason. You wanted me to see something."

"You're so worried about leadership and whether or not you're cut out for it." She turns around. "I wanted to show you that you're no different from everyone else. Put you around guardians when they aren't bowing to your every word and will. Really. I wanted you to enjoy yourself." She runs her hand through her hair and looks up at the tower. "What they said was so wrong and 200 ago, I would've punched them in the face for you."

"What changed?"

"I'm already bringing a lot of unrest just by being here. I don't want to mess up things for those guardians. I don't want to mess up the city. I don't want to mess things up for you. And getting you into a bar fight with guardians is the very definition of fucking shit up."

Cayde puts his hand up to his chin, thinking. "So what you're saying is you wanted to fight and you would have, but for the greater good, you dragged me away from two hunters who deserved a punch in the face."

"One of us has to be the adult. In these cases you should ask yourself, what would Zavala do? In my time, he'd get in a very fun bar fight. In your time… not so much."

"Welp," Cayde raises his hands, eyes closed, with a matter-of-fact shrug. "Now you've gotta make it up to me."

"Oh, you want me to kick your ass?"

He shoots her a wink. "As long as you're gentle with me, Founder."

She rolls her eyes. "Dumbass."

He puts his hands on his hips, regaining that playful tone. "Ya know, everyone's getting my name wrong today."

She turns from him and stares at the Traveler. "We should go," Dem mumbles.

He looks up at the tower. "How do we get back up there? Without climbing my lifespan in stairs..."

Dem walks over to Cayde, standing close enough to him that there isn't space between them. He looks down at her. She doesn't break eye contact but he isn't able to focus on a single part of her face, eyes darting from her soft chin to the white tips of her hair.. Despite feeling her hand on his waist, he doesn't flinch, only raising an eyebrow. "I need to warn you. This is premium merchandise, made only for the best handlers."

She grabs the hand cannon attached to his belt and backs away, waving it in front of his face. "I was going for the gun."

"Pfft." Cayde lifts his hand and shakes his glove covered finger. "Nononono, I _know_ where that was and that's not the gun you were reaching for."

She purses her lips and spins on her toes. "Later, maybe you can enlighten me on how that works. But for now, we get back." She stands back, spinning the gun. "Hey, hotshot. Did you know that your ghost can sense when you activate your light?"

He narrows his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Well, guns to the sky, guardian." Dem activates her golden gun, exploding in bright flames that grab the attention of civilians on the ground. She looks up and fires off one shot.

Cayde laughs. "Whoaohohoho! Now you're speakin my language." He takes out Ace of Spades and flips into his super, flames matching Dem's. Cayde throws his arm over her shoulder and shoots a single round into the sky. The rays of fire sore well past the top of the tower, lighting up the sky like two suns.

Zavala stands at the railing of the tower. His gaze follows the balls up and he scowls immediately. "Demondra."

 **Thanks for entertaining my OC that I tried to connect to the lore. I honestly have no clue where this is going, but it's definitely clearing my system of Destiny.**


End file.
